The present invention relates to a pen-type chemical applicator by which a person may apply medicine such as hair grower or restorer or cosmetics even in front of others.
In general, a scalp applicable chemical such as hair grower or a chemical for cosmetic purpose such as cosmetic lotion is contained in a container such as a bottle and is sold on the market.
On the other hand, almost all of such chemicals are only effective for several hours, for example, 2 to 4 hours by one application although there is some difference in effective time depending upon the type of chemical. For this reason, in order to properly benefit from the chemicals effect, it is necessary to apply the chemicals many times a day. However, the bottle containing the chemicals is very difficult to carry with a user even if the bottle might be kept in his or her pocket or bag. The portability is very bad. Also, it is not practical for a business person or professional to bring a bottle containing these chemicals to the work place. In addition, the user is likely to be uncomfortable applying the chemicals in front of others. Accordingly, it is impractical to use such a bottle.
In addition, the conventional bottled product is not only inferior in portability but also needs a large space for storage. Almost all the users would like to purchase a supply of bottles for six months, one year or two years rather than one or two bottles in order to make a good purchase. However, it is sometimes difficult to maintain sufficient space for storage. This also raises a serious problem.